Joy of My Life
by Wing Knight
Summary: An alternative ending to the Darkness under the Light
1. Part 1

Joy of My Life: Part 1

By: Wing Knight

Note: Sequel to Darkness under the Light.

Warning: One of the two different finishes to the Darkness under the Light. Some cussings.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Gundam Wing~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

- 11 Months

The elevator stopped and Heero stepped out. He looked around to find the entrance to the emergency room.

' Where is it?'

He turned to the nurse near by.

" Excuse me, where is the emergency room?"

The nurse smiled and pointed to the right.

" It's around the corner."

Heero ran to the room, only to find it locked.

" Damn!"

He found a seat and rested his tired body. His fatigue soon overwhelmed him and the eyes closed. He was about to fall asleep when the door to the emergency room opened. He saw a doctor standing in front of him.

" Hello. Are you the husband of the patient?"

" Yes..."

" Congratulations. She's okay, along with your baby."

" But how?"

" The bullet just managed to miss the major organs. I've got to say that she's one lucky woman."

" May I see her?"

" Of course!"

Heero rushed into the room. Noin was looking at him with the smile that was the description of how he was feeling right now.

" Are you okay?"  
" I'm fine."

Heero stared at her for a second and then hugged her. Noin at first groaned with pain.

" Ooow!"

" I'm sorry. I thought I lost you....that's all."

" You saved me once again..."

Heero scratched back of his head.

" It was my mission."

" Bullshit."

Noin raised herself a little and brought Heero closer. She then kissed her husband's cheek.

" That's for saving the world......and......"

" And?"

She again kissed Heero on the lips.

" That's from me."

There was some commotions outside and then the door opened. It was from the others.

" Really. We should never leave you guys alone with the way you guys act....."

" Come on, Duo. They're married."

Heero looked around and saw Wufei missing.

" Where's Wufei?"

Duo chuckled.

" He's in the other surgery room. Sally's due today."

Noin got off the bed, and Heero got the wheelchair.

" This, I've got to see!"

Noin signaled Heero to head for Sally. The muscular arms grabbed the handles and pushed the wheelchair down the hallway. Right after they turned right, they saw Wufei waiting outside the room.

" Wufei, what are you doing?" asked Noin.

" I'm not going to see her deliver. It's not my custom."

" But you should be in there to support her."

" All she's going to do is crush my hands. I'll just make that weak onna grow out of it."

Noin pointed toward the room with her finger, then yelled half jokingly.

" Go in and support your wife! That's an order!"

Hospital staffs around them stared in their direction. Wufei grumbled and went in. Heero and Noin waited outside for the good news. While doing so, they began to talk about their plans. Heero started with his.

" Noin, I'm going to quit the C.O.T."

Noin had a surprised look.

" Why?"

" I've been oriented myself around missions through out my life. Now, I just want to live normally. Like other people who calmly and peacefully take care of their family."

" So, what job are you going to take?"

Heero sighed.

" That, I didn't plan."

Noin giggled and smiled.

" Well, we'll just have to think of something..."

Noin went close to Heero's ear and whispered.

" How about houseman?"

" Huh?"

" I mean, you staying home like a housewife and I earn the salary."

Heero smiled.

" If that's what you want..."

The screaming began from inside the delivery room and Heero stopped the conversation.

" To be continued..."

They listened into the screaming. It was actually two voices. After about thirty minutes of screaming, the cry of the baby echoed the room. Wufei came out, caressing his hand.

" So?"

" It's a girl! I can't believe this! What have I done to deserve this?!"

Heero and Noin began to chuckle and the others who just arrive joined in.

****

- 5 Months

As he planned, Heero quit the C.O.T. But as fate would have it, Noin quit her job also. Now, Trowa took over as the Covert Operations Team's chief, and Duo as the second in command. They now found how tough the job was for Heero and Noin. They grumbled about it a lot. For the moment, the Yuy family lived on the retirement fund, receiving guests and friends to their house and waiting for another family member to join them. Most of the days, Sally and Shu-Lien, Wufei's daughter, came to visit, providing Noin with the insight on childcare. But today, a new guest came into the house.

" ......Mr Yuy, will you join us?"

Heero hesitated for a moment, then asked again to make sure.

" Let me get this straight. You want me to run as the presidential candidate for your party?"

" Well, I'm sure that with you spending your life for pacifism, you will be helpful to maintain the peace."

" Can you give me a few days to think about it?"

The man nodded with smile.

" Oh, sure! Take as much time as you can."

The man got up and Heero followed. He guided the guest to the door and the bid fare well. After he closed the door, he sat on the sofa next to Noin. Her belly was pretty much swollen up.

" Well, how are you feeling now?"

Noin smiled and tried to reach for the fruits on the coffee table.

" I'll get it."

Heero placed the plate between himself and Noin. She began to bite down the oranges.

" I'm hungry."

Noin finished her oranges and settled her head on the lap of Heero. Heero caressed her face as he began the conversation about the future.

" So, Noin. Should I take the offer?"  
" ........May be......"

" I mean, I'm okay as long as you are."

Noin reached for Heero's face with her hand and began to feel it.

" You need to shave."

" Huh?"

Heero quickly glanced at the coffee table for reflection. The long days of sitting around showed with about five millimeter long beard and mustache. It gave some weird feelings, like he was older than he was supposed to be. He looked like some politicians in the TV.

' That may be the reason why that guest came here....'

Heero began to tickle Noin.

" You still haven't answered....."

Noin giggled and then finally stopped to answer Heero's question.

" Why not? If you feel that it will serve as another mission, go ahead. Besides, it'll give you a chance to see if you have adjusted to your new life yet."

Heero grabbed a strawberry and placed it in Noin's mouth. As Noin began to chew down the fruit, the doorbell rang.

" I'll get it."

Heero slid out carefully and then dashed to the door. He looked through and saw his comrades.

" Come in."

Heero opened the door and greeted them. One by one, they entered the house. They all sat in the living room. Heero stepped up.

" You guys want coffee?"  
" Nah, it's alright."

Everyone sat around the coffee table and began their conversation. The current events among them and around the world. Duo began his story first.

" As usual, Hilde and I were in the shopping center down by the headquarters and I thought she would like some food. I would have asked her to come with me, but she was gone!"

Hilde continued.

" I went to the next section and I was looking at the clothes and the P.A. system comes on. It was Duo looking for me."

Zechs stopped them to ask a question.

" How long did the time pass?"

Duo scratched back of his head as he answered.

" ......about two minutes...."

They all burst into laughter while Duo pouted his mouth. Zechs turned to Heero.

" Hey, are you growing a beard?"  
" No, I need to shave."

Zechs began to stroked his own beard.

" You know, I think the beard is becoming quite trendy these days....."

Heero looked around and saw the others, except Quatre, with beard.

" So, Quatre. What's your reason for not having a beard?"  
Quatre nearly blushed.

" I'm uh.....dating somebody and........she doesn't like the beard."

Duo came next to him and started his interrogation.

" Who is it? Is it someone we know?"

Hilde grabbed Duo's arm and attempted to pull him back.

" Duo!"

Quatre began to bounce his fingers on the coffee table.

" It's Dorothy."

Duo grabbed his heart and began to gasp for breath.

" Dorothy! Dorothy!? So that's the reason she visited the headquarters frequently!"

The time passed fast as Heero began his story.

" It happened just today. I received some guests and they began to talk about the current government and its policies. I thought it was just another bait to get me back into the C.O.T. but got interesting as the conversation progressed."

Trowa's eyebrow went up.

" What did they offer?"

" They wanted me to run for them in the upcoming presidential election."

Duo began to roll on the floor, grabbing his stomach.

" They want you to be the president?! That's so funny. Nice one Heero."

Noin interrupted.

" It's true. I was right here when they were talking about it."

Marianna teased her sister.

" Lucky you..... You get to be the first lady. I can just imagine you wearing a dress......."

" Marianna!"

Heero waited until everyone settled down a bit.

" What I'm concerned about is......should I accept the offer?"

" Why not? I can't wait to see you and Relena duke it out in a popularity contest." answered Duo with his usual perkiness.

" What?! I'll have to fight with Relena?"  
Heero began to hesitate. In his opinion, Relena was better suited for the job than he was. He didn't want the peace to be crumbled because of his selfishness.

Zechs observed the tension between his sister and Heero. It seemed that Heero was giving up.

' Marriage made him weaker.'

Wufei also saw the tension and began to worry. Heero has changed considerably. He was beginning to be more intertwined with the real world and lost the focus of a soldier. Wufei asked his comrade about the decision.

" Are you really going to run as the president?"  
" I.....guess so."

The cheery atmosphere suddenly became gloomy and Quatre arose.

" Well, I guess that's it. Good bye Heero."

One by one, the guest began to leave the house and headed to their own homes. After the last of them left, Heero sat down on the sofa. Noin tried to comfort him by stroking his hair while he was lying on her lap. After a long silence, Heero moved to face Noin.

" Noin, is it alright for me to compete against Relena?"

" Huh? What do you mean?"

" I don't think I am fit to tell others what to do, let alone lead a nation........"

Noin stopped her hand and hushed Heero.

" You'll just have to find out for yourself whether you are fit to lead a nation."

" I guess......."

Noin got up slowly after removing Heero's head from her lap. She began to walk away.

" Where are you going?"

Noin turned around and pointed to the clock.

" I'm going to sleep. You should too."

Heero got up and followed. The light of the bedroom went off as the couple squirmed into the bed.

****

-4 Months

Heero awoke from his sleep. It was about two in the morning. He touched the place around himself and found it wet. He turned around to Noin.

" What is it?"

Noin was breathing hard and reached for Heero with her left hand. As soon as she got hold of Heero's hand, she began to squeeze hard. Heero knew what it was. He reached for his pants that lied on the floor just a foot away from him. His stretched his left leg out and grabbed the pants by the toes. After it was secure, he pulled it in and began to change. All the while his right hand was possessed by Noin. The pants became secured around his waist and he placed his left arm underneath Noin's knees. He then carefully got his right arm against Noin's back and lifted her up. He carried her off and grabbed the keys while at it with his mouth. He was getting good at this. Noin grabbed Heero's shirt and huffed. Heero got to the car and placed Noin on the hood of their Mustang AC 200. Quickly, he ran to the passenger seat and tilted the chair back. After that, Heero carried her again and placed her on the seat.

" Wait just a moment."

He closed the door and got into the driver's seat. He started the car and slammed on the emergency light button. The lights blinked as Heero slammed on the accelerator. With a little jolt, the car sped away. Heero watched occasionally when Noin groaned or screamed. He could only hope that he would be in the hospital soon.

' Hold on.'

Many street lights passed by the window as Noin kept the wincing face and the heavy breathing. Heero looked around and slammed the pedal to the floor. The car passed by many others and ignored the traffic lights. Within various points of the crossroads, near collision occurred though Heero managed to dodge them skillfully. About a block away from the hospital, he saw a container truck coming from his left. His right foot instinctively went for the brake but his consciousness overrode it. Instead of stopping, he shifted to the higher transmission and pushed the car to its limits. The speed now went in excess of 120 kilometers per hour and missed the truck by a width of a finger. Heero lowered the gear and slowed down. When the car reached its turn toward the hospital, Heero turned the car to the right, entering the facility. He stopped in front of the ER gate and opened the door. He jumped out and rushed to the passenger side. He grabbed Noin and ran into the ER, kicking the door and surprising others inside.

" Is there a doctor?"

A nurse approached him and looked at Noin. She then turned to the others at the nurse station.

" Get doctor Philips!"

One of the nurse ran to the back and others brought a bed. Heero lied Noin down on it and followed the nurses. They passed through some doors and arrived at the operating room. Heero was stopped by a nurse who was already inside.

" We'll let you know when it's ready."

The door closed in front of his face and Heero looked around for a chair. He found one to the left of him and dropped his body on it. His eyes were drawn heavy from the interrupted sleep. They drooped down and Heero had to wake himself up. Finally, he was defeated by the fatigue. He leaded on the corner and fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Noin got a brief period of rest and looked around. She couldn't find Heero.

" Where?"

A nurse hushed her.

" Your husband is outside for the time being."

Noin felt the chills and began to shiver.

" It's cold....."

The nurse covered her with the blanket and patted her to reassure her.

Heero woke up again out of anxiety and looked at his watch. Two hours had passed since he entered the hospital. He got to the door and placed his ear on it. He heard some commotions and Noin groaning. He also heard some people clearing their throats from his back. He turned around to face two officers led by a hospital staff. One of the officers spoke.

" Excuse me. Are you the owner of the green Mustang AC 200 with the license plate number E352C09?"

" Yes....."

The other officer got out a bag. He opened it and began to take out a slip one by one.

" These are the tickets for your reckless driving. There's almost every possible traffic violation."

He handed the bag to Heero.

" If you're wondering how many tickets, I'll tell you. It's over fifteen. Many of them are pretty heavy ones too. Give me your driver's license."

Heero reached for his wallet and got his license card out, then handed it to the officer. The officer ran the card number though the computer data link.

" Mr. Heero Yuy. Birth date..........current occupation....none. Excuse me Mr. Yuy, but why don't you have a job right now? It appears that you should be working hard in your age."

" I retired."

" .........."

" I retired from the Covert Operations Team. I used to work there."

" Oh. Anyways, we'll have to impound your car. Here's the claiming receipt."

The officers left and Heero found himself staring at the empty wall.

' Damn! How am I gonna get home?!'

Just then, he heard screams. Heero got up when the nurse came out.

" Congratulations. You have a daughter. Another one should be out soon."

Heero became stunned.

" What do you mean, another one?"

The nurse quickly apologized.

" I'm so sorry. I forgot to tell you. You have a twin."

With that, she went back in. Heero just stood there, couldn't believe that he was a father of a twin. For nearly half an hour, he sat on the chair and waited for the second one to come out to the world. He heard the scream again, with the cries of the baby. Heero got up. His heart began to race as he heard the foot steps come near. Finally, the door opened and the nurse welcomed him in. He saw Noin with two infants in the background. He entered the room where the staffs left as he entered. He was alone, with his family.

" How was it? Are you okay?" asked Heero.

" I'm fine. So are these little critters here."

Heero looked at the infants. It gave him a feeling that he couldn't identify. He felt his heart warm up. He then realized that these twins were fraternal. One was a boy and the other was a girl.

" What should we name these 'critters?'" asked Noin. Heero repositioned his sight to Noin.

" We'll think of it later. Now get some rest."

Heero left the operating room and sat on the chair once again. He pondered around as to what he'll do now. There was only one bed for the baby and actually, there wasn't much of preparation done to the place. He would need to borrow Wufei's pick up truck.

' Gee! I really should have planned it better.'

He saw many hospital personnel getting out of the main floor. There were some new people coming in as well.

' Probably a shift change.'

The door of the operating room opened and the nurses pulled the bed out. Heero got up and followed them. They took the elevator and went up about two floors. Within three minutes, a nurse opened the door to a room and admitted both Noin and Heero. As she got out, she turned to Noin.

" Now you better take care of yourself."

The door closed soon and Heero grabbed a chair beside Noin. Her eyes drooped now and then.

" Get some sleep. I'll do the same."

Heero pulled the blanket over her and patted her. He got up from his seat and converted the chair into the bed.

' Hm. That's interesting.'

He stretched down on the bed, looking at the ceiling. He began to connect some dots in his mind to get himself asleep. Just as he thought he connected them to make a shape, the eyelids became heavy and covered his Prussian blue eyes.

- **3 Months, 29 Days**

Heero woke up about nine in the morning. Although he wanted to continue sleeping, the sun obstructed his futile effort to do so. He turned his back toward the sun then looked up. Noin was sleeping peacefully, or so he thought. He soon found himself staring into her eyes.

" You're up."

" So are you."

Heero timed himself before giving her an unfortunate news.

" Listen......uh....Noin. We.....have a problem. Our car got impounded....."

Noin smiled.

" I figured it was going to happen. The way you drove this morning..."

" It won't matter. I'll get it back."

Heero got up and changed the bed to the chair. He found a remote and turned the TV on. There were two cops interviewed by a reporter from ESBS.

" Hey, they're the ones who impounded my car!"

Heero watched closely. He already acknowledged his acceptance to the presidential nominee in the Unified National Party. Since then, he kept his eyes on the news for any obstacles.

" So, officer Vesnan. Are you saying that you've impounded the car of the Unified National Party's presidential nominee, Heero Yuy?"

" That's right. He had about fifteen tickets for basically scrapping the whole traffic law. If you ask me, I wouldn't want a president who tramples over the laws."

The reporter turned back to the camera to conclude the interview.

" There you have it. Another case of a political figure 'bending' the law."

Heero turned off the TV.

" Medias just blows up a minor cases. Don't worry too much."

Heero placed the remote back on its place when his comrades came in.

" So, I hear you trashed the law. Nice job, Heero."

Quatre nudged Duo on his side.

" What did I say?" protested Duo.

Wufei walked up with Sally.

" So, how many?"

Heero raised his eyebrow.

" What?"

" How many children?"

Noin answered that.

" Twins."

Sally wore a face of sympathy. All that Wufei could do was laugh at Heero.

" Ha, ha!"

" ............"

Trowa walked toward the TV and turned it on. It was still talking about the ticket incident.

" Gee... Isn't it getting a little too carried away?" asked Duo.

" As far as I know, these weak reporters need to get a real job."

There was nothing else to be added. They hated the media for their intrusion. Wufei had special grudge since he lost his protege in a operation that was discovered and broadcasted by the media. Since that incident, C.O.T. blocked its information from the media completely. While they discussed the annoyance of the media, a nurse came into the room to check Noin. The others moved away as the nurse came next to Noin.

" Did you get good sleep?"

" Yeah."

The nurse took some temperatures and recorded it. She pulled out a sheet of paper and handed it to Heero.

" This is the release form. You can sign it here and give it to the nurse's station."

Heero read through the document. There were usual stuffs about the medical conditions. Although he didn't comprehend most of them, he had seen it numerous times in his career as the C.O.T. operative to reiterate without looking at it. At the bottom, he saw the numbers and freaked out.

" Three thousand Pacis?! I can't pay that amount of money!"

Wufei snickered.

" What are you snickering about?!" yelled Heero.

" One child birth cost about a thousand and five hundred Pacis. Since you have a twin, it doubles."

" This is ludicrous. I don't know how many family can afford it, but I know it's too much to pay. The last time I saw, the money within the nation is about a trillion Pacis. Three thousand is just way too much."

Duo mocked Heero.

" What are you going to do about it?"

Heero signed the document and went outside. Soon, a slamming was heard and then Heero came in and answered Duo's question.

" I'll just have to pay, I guess..."

- **1 Month**

Within Yuy residence, Heero calculated the income after all of the things were paid.

" Great! I'll just have to work again."

Noin sat beside him. She cuddled the twins and turned to Heero.

" Really? Where are you going to work?"

Heero sighed.

" Well, I can't work in some restaurant.....it just don't pay much....."

" And you'll kill the manager before this year's over."

Heero poked Noin on her side.

" No, I would not."

Noin began to laugh, then composed herself to prevent any injuries to the infants.

" Okay seriously, where are you going to work?"

Heero thought for a minute. All he could do was fight. And he was fired as the presidential nominee after the news coverage. He couldn't find any work in his mind.....

" Should I go back to C.O.T.?"

Noin turned.

" What do you mean? I thought you didn't want to work there."

" That's all I can think of."

" Alright. Go ahead. I won't be joining you though..."

" You stay and take care of Hiroshi and Jeniko. That would be your job."

- **1 Week**

Heero entered the C.O.T. headquarters. The guard stopped him.

" You can't go in there, sir."

Heero smiled.

" I'm here to get my job back."

The security called upstairs. Trowa received the call.

" What is it?"

" Mr. Yuy is here to get his job back."

The enthusiastic answer surprised Heero.

" Send him in."

" Right away."

The security directed Heero to the elevator. It wasn't really necessary since he worked there before. What he didn't keep up was the numerous people entering and exiting with uniforms and side arms.

' What's going on?'

Heero entered the elevator and found himself with other uniformed members. The reflection from the brass tinted metal door confirmed Heero's thoughts as he saw the C.O.T. on the badges. When the door opened, he got off and headed straight to Trowa's office. He found others waiting for him.

" Couldn't stay away huh, Heero?"

Heero closed the door behind him and looked around. Nothing much had changed. Only a few personal items from Trowa's office came in. Of course, Noin's items were returned at her retirement.

" I just need a job to feed my family. That's my mission."

Quatre chuckled and offered his hand.

" Welcome aboard, Heero."

Heero shook the offered hand and soon he got to Trowa.

" I noticed the police uniforms. What's going on?"

Trowa attempted to explain when Duo butted in.

" We're now the police force as well as the covert team. Some bureaucrat at the top thought it would do well."

" Hm."

Duo continued on.

" And they took away the beam rifles. I can't believe they took them away! I can't stand it!"

" What about the covert operations?"

Sally explained that.

" It's in a separate division from the law enforcement division. Actually, it's dying out. The current Covert Operations Team is just a name. In reality, it's just a big national police department."

" The inventories?"

" Aside from the beam rifle, most of them are still in the armory. And another thing. The stealth suit is now officially banned from the government service."

Heero couldn't believe it. It was the stealth suit that made the missions possible. The ability to sneak in without being noticed was hard and the stealth suit made that part of the job easier, enabling the operative to concentrating on the main part of the mission. He gave a disapproving look, then stood there. After awkward moments, Wufei broke the silence.

" I can't stand it. I'm out of here."

He stepped outside and marched to his office. Heero turned to the others.

" Let me guess. No pension check."

Everyone else nodded. Along with taking away some of the sophisticated equipments, the government also eliminated pension for the operatives. The reducing number of operatives resulted in the integration of the police force and the Covert Operations Team. Heero blamed himself for getting himself fired because afterwards, the candidate of the Colony Party, Laem Xanderfield became the second president of the Earth Sphere Unified Nation. With the pretense of maintaining peace, he began to eliminate the weapons like throwing the rotting food away in the trash can. With the rapid change, the government agencies such as C.O.T. became weak. They lacked the method to maintain their jobs. Some let out sigh of relief as the less advanced weapons were still in use. Heero was one of them. Throughout his experience, he saw others rise against the new order with weapons. Only way to counter a weapon was another weapon. Although many people considered him to be the living weapon, Heero himself could not believe it. Heero went into the locker room. They hadn't had time to clean out his locker yet. He took out his dark blue suit and detached the stealth device. He thought of pocketing it for future use, but placed it on the floor and smashed it with his feet. The device was broken in half and Heero picked them up. He gave it to the armory chief beside him.

" Here."

" Thank you sir."

The chief left with the broken device and Heero took out the vest.

' Time to renovate.'

He took out another vest that he was issued. It had more pockets and also some level of protection against projectiles. The gundanium plates knitted inside made it heavier than its predecessor, but Heero knew the level of protection it gave. He changed into the suit and took out a small carrying case from the bag. He opened it and took out his personal side arm and two magazines. He placed the magazines on the top right pocket and holstered his sidearm in the rear waist. He then encased his feet with the boots. Trowa came in and whistled.

" You still using that .50 caliber Desert Eagle?"

Heero placed the knife in the sheath on the left upper part of the vest.

" Yeah."

Trowa turned and hollered outside.

" Get in here!"

A woman in black uniform came with two cases. They were quite big. It could have placed two submachine guns. Heero asked his comrade.

" What is it?"

" The regulation weapon. Here are the holsters."

Trowa threw four holsters and it landed in front of Heero's feet. Heero picked them up and placed them in appropriate parts. One in each thigh and one on each side of the waist.

" Did the government take away heavy weapons or something?"  
Trowa closed his eyes and sighed.

" Yeah. I lost too much kids because of it. Do you know that the criminals still possess the heavy weapons?"

Heero opened the cases and took out the pistols, then looked up at the question.

" What?!"

Duo came in from behind Trowa. He had the face of grief.

" It's true. I lost my partner by a maniac with a rocket. How do they expect us to stand against that kind of firepower with these dinky little pistols?!"

Heero had some idea into what it would feel like. Having almost lost his partner himself, he had known how painful it was and would be to the ones involved. Trowa was interrupted by the armory chief.

" There's another disturbance in Alpha district."

Trowa nodded and turned to Duo and Heero.

" Alpha district. It'll give you some warm up. Duo, follow him."

" I'll take good care of him."

Heero followed Duo to the car. It looked very vulnerable against gunfire.

" What is this?"

Duo sat on the driver's seat.

" It's called budget cut."

Heero sat beside the braided operative and leaned back.

' What kind of method is Laem using? It only creates chaos.'

Duo stepped on the pedal and launched out of the garage. Alpha district was somewhat old. It had many problems since the passing of the weapons law. Today, no one desired to go in there from the fear of the gun totting gangsters waging war against each other.

- **6 Days, 23:00:00**

The car arrived at the scene. Heero heard automatic gunshots, and some low frequency thumps followed by explosions.

" They've got grenade launchers."

" This is gonna make the day interesting."

Heero got off the about a block away and took out the pistols mounted on his thighs. They were SOCOM IIIs, the pistol that he was very familiar with. Only problem was that it wasn't equipped with the silencer, thus alerting others after he took out a target.

' I better save it."

He holstered the pistols and took out the knife. He carefully approached the place where the gunfire still echoed into his ears. He hid behind a wall and peeked out. He saw three gangster looking kids with automatic weapons with grenade launchers.

' How the hell?'

Heero looked around for alternative route. It was worth it to get those weapons out of the street but he didn't want to die in process, since he had a wife and kids. He was amazed day by day by his own changes. In the old days, he would have started firing, but he couldn't risk that anymore.

' Here's one of the bad aspect of married life...'

Heero crawled to the right, following the wall. Sure enough, he reached the end of the block. He then turned left to sneak up from behind. At the corner, he peeked again and saw what those kids were firing at. It was a white van, apparent from some of the parts that were not burned by the explosion. When he was about to charge in, he saw Duo on the other side of the street. Duo looked around and joined Heero.

" How many?" asked Duo.

" Seems like three. They're firing at that white van."

Duo looked and agreed.

" Those fucking kids! I bet the van had a family inside too."

Heero walked out of the hiding and quietly approached the kids. Duo crossed the street again and covered Heero. Heero began to increase his speed. He was going to take the one on the right side first. He was uncomfortable of taking another life again, but he had to, it was his mission again.

The kids whooped as they sprayed bullets on the burning van. The one who was in the center turned around to talk to his friends when he saw a figure in dark uniform charging in his direction.

" Hey, coppers!"

The kid now fired his gun, and others did the same as they began to spray leads toward Heero. He jumped to his left, hiding behind the buildings. He replaced his knife with his pistols and leaned against the brick wall.

' Damn it!'

Meanwhile, Duo saw the muzzle flashes and began to fire at the direction. Without the tactical goggles, he couldn't aim well enough to hit them. He saw the dusts rising from the bullets ricocheting. The slides on his guns were caught. He ejected the magazines and fed another. The first bullets were caught by the inner mechanisms of the top slides and as the slides went forward, the bullets were rammed on to the barrels in each guns.

' Where the hell is Heero?!'

While Duo was reloading behind cover, Heero ran around the building and flanked the kids. He aimed at two closest kids and warned.

" Freeze!"

The kids stood where they were. They still had their guns by their waists. The kid who seemed to be the leader spoke.

" What the fuck you want, copper? Why don't you just mind your own business and fuck off!"

Heero wasn't in a talking mood, but he had to keep the conversation going.

" Throw down your weapons."

The kids looked back. After confirming there was only one cop, they turned around at once.

" Yyyyyaaaaaaaahhhhh!"

Heero opened fire at the teens, as they turned around. All three of them fell to the hot cement road with their guns dropped from their grips. Heero holstered the empty guns and approached the bodies. He began to kick the bodies to see whether any of them were lucky enough to survive. He purposely aimed around the leader, but he was not sure whether the kid was hit or not. After kicking the two, he walked over to the leader. Surprisingly, the bullet penetrated the kid's hand. While he knelt and searched for other bullet holes, the kid woke up and swung his arms around to get Heero. Heero grabbed the arm and held it firm. The kid began to groan. He looked straight into the kid's eye and found nothing. Not a single trace of emotion like Heero himself used to be. He heard Duo approaching him, and he began to ask questions.

" What's your name?"

".........."

Heero began to twist the arm. The pain was apparent in the kid's expression. As the bones were near breaking point, the kid screamed in pain.

" Okay! Okay! My name is Gerver. Gerver Derkins."

Heero loosed the grip a bit.

" Okay, Gerver. What gang are you in? Or is it a mafia?"

" Fuck you!"

Heero began to twist his arm again and the kid again screamed in pain. Duo arrived and stopped Heero.

" Heero, what are you doing?!"  
Heero let go and looked up.

" I'm merely asking him a question."

Duo pushed Heero and got out the handcuffs. He then flipped Gerver over and then cuffed him behind his back.

" You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say will be used against you in the court of law. You have a right to an attorney. If you cannot......"

Heero picked up the weapon that Gerver was using. After taking a look at the serial number, he walked to the burning vehicle. The fire was almost out now, but the metal frame still retained the temperature gained from the heat. Heero opened the doors and a little body fell in front of him. The body, looking about five or so, was full of holes and the flesh was burned to the extent of making the identification other than the age impossible. It reminded him of the little girl whom he killed in his training, and her dog... Duo pushed Gerver in the back of the car and the operatives left the scene. Unknown to them, the fourth member of the gang came out of hiding and then ran south.

- **6 Days, 12:00:54**

Duo turned Gerver into the detaining blocks and joined Heero in the recreational area. He saw Heero fiddling with his pistol. Duo grabbed a cup of coffee and sat next to Heero.

" So, what's up?"

Heero kept cocking the hammer and then pulling the trigger of the empty gun. Duo knew he wasn't paying attention to what his hands were doing. The Prussian blue eyes were fixed upon nowhere, as though hallucinating. Trowa entered the room to watch the news and Duo saluted. He saw the empty look on Heero and finally lost it. Duo slapped Heero's gun away and expressed his anger that built up since eleven hours ago.

" What the hell are you doing?! Look at me!"

Heero's eyes moved to Duo. Duo continued.

" We can't torture the suspects! Just what the hell were you thinking?!"  
Trowa was watching them now. He had no clue as to what was going on. He kept watching Duo's barrage of words.

" ........You've changed. You never showed your emotion, never! What happened to you?"

Heero got up and walked to his pistol. He picked it up and holstered it. He was about to leave when Trowa stopped him.

" Heero."

" What is it?"

" My office."

Heero followed Trowa. They entered through the oak door and sat in the sofas facing each other.

" Talk to me, Heero. What's going on?"  
" ..........."

" Come on, we're friends here."

Heero looked around the coffee table in front of him and took out a cigar from the case. He also took the lighter and lit it. He inhaled the smoke deep inside him and then let it out. After about two minutes of the routine, Heero finally spoke.

" Did Wufei ever tell you about what I talked to him during the Mariemeia conflict?"

Trowa shook his head.

" No, why?"

" Never mind."

Trowa became more curious.

" What is it?"

" I've been thinking about it. How the President Laem Xanderfield is supposedly making the society safe."

" So?"

" It's strange. He's pulling away the weapons while the same weapons that were pulled away ends up in the hands of the street thugs."

Trowa's green eyes widened.

" What do you mean?"

Heero leaned closer.

" The kid Duo and I arrested, had the weapon that was in the Covert Operations Team inventory. Remember the beginning years as the sub-branch of the Preventers' Corp? We used to use the assault rifles with the silencer attached, remember?"

" Yeah?"

" Well, the weapon that kid used had the same serial number as the one I was issued during that time."

" You mean to say that somehow the weapons that were in the inventories of the Covert Operations Team are ending up in the hands of the street thugs?!"

Heero nodded. He then got up and walked to the door.

" I'm going home. I got something in my mind that needs some time to forget."

Trowa raised his eyebrow, then nodded in approval.

" Understood. Take as long as it takes."

Trowa saw the report about the five year old kid's body which landed in front of Heero's feet. Trowa himself thought that he would need to get used to the job.

' God, I hate this job.'

Meanwhile, the fourth kid entered an apartment complex that belonged to one man. He was checked by some security people and then allowed in. The kid stopped in the dark room and bowed.

" A cop arrested Gerver, sir."

" Oh, really? Find out who the cop is."

- **3 Days**

Heero woke up with the sound of the twins crying in their cribs. He got out of the bed and walked to the baby's room and saw Noin already taking care of Jeniko. Heero smiled and walked into Hiroshi's room. He picked his son up and carried him down stairs with Noin. After the twins stopped crying, Heero and Noin let them loose in the living room. Heero already installed padding on the wall and other critical places where the children might be harmed. Heero turned on the TV and saw his picture on the news. He raised the volume a bit and was enraged at what he heard.

" ........Officer Heero Yuy shot and killed two kids three days ago, in a standoff in the Alpha district. According to some experts, the force which the officer in question displayed was overtly violent, which two of the kids were hit by over twenty bullets. According to the C.O.T. spokeswoman Relena Peacecraft, officer Heero Yuy is suspended and now living with his wife Lucrezia Noin-Yuy."

The picture of Noin was displayed and Heero turned the TV off. Heero's hands shook with anger. He didn't want to get Noin involved in the job again. The picture enraged him that he nearly broke the remote with his hands. Noin wrapped her arm around Heero.

" It's okay. Nothing's going to happen. It's just media, that's all."

Heero's hands fell to his lap and the remote fell to the floor. Heero looked down and saw curious eyes of Hiroshi and Jeniko. It appeared as if they were wondering why their father's hands shook, and why his eyes seemed angry. Noin turned Heero to her and smiled.

" Why don't you take care of them while I shop and do other things? I didn't have chance to do groceries and it's a good time to do them."

Heero nodded and finally smiled.

" Okay."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWGundam WingWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Gundam W characters are property of Sunrise & Sotsu. Other characters belong to me.

Please continue on with the Part 2. I apologize for inconvenience.


	2. Part 2

Joy of My Life: Part 2

By: Wing Knight

Note: Sequel to Darkness under the Light.

Warning: One of the two different finishes to the Darkness under the Light. Some cussings.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Gundam Wing~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-** 2 Days**

Things were quiet in the detaining cell blocks. The guards had checked the cells just two minutes ago and were relaxed as ever. Within the cell of block C, Gerver was exercising. His sweat dropped on the floor when dusts began to fall in front of him. Soon, the dusts turned to fragments of roof. Finally, the light shone inside the cell and a person hanging by the rope came in.

" Gerver, come!"

Gerver grabbed the rope and climbed out of the cell. He was welcomed by his comrades. Gerver followed his friend to the awaiting truck. They took off into the darkness, escaping from a destiny that might have been cruel to them than any thing they could imagine. Gerver turned to his friend.

" Hey, Vindero! Who was that copper who got me?"

Vindero answered.

" His name is Heero Yuy."

Gerver thought for a minute.

" Who is this guy?"

" He was the guy who nearly became the president. And get this. He's a former Gundam pilot during the Eve War and the Mariemeia conflict."

Gerver's eyes widened. He never expected that the mere copper to be the Gundam pilot.

" Where does he live?"

" Just rest for a bit. I already have revenge planned for you."

Gerver smirked.

" Yeah!"

' But you won't be participating.' thought Vindero.

The truck arrived at the mansion in the Charlie district, where Vindero alerted his boss. Within the compound, Gerver jumped out of the truck. He was confronted by the boss.

" Hey, boss. Thanks for getting me out."

Gerver offered his right hand. The boss took it and shook.

" It was nothing."

The boss pulled Gerver and wrapped Gerver's arm around his own neck. He then pulled the hand to the left and broke Gerver's neck.

" Worthless son of a bitch."

The boss looked around and then ordered to a guy with ear piece.

" Get rid of this mess."

" Sir!"

Few men with the same earpieces came and took the body away. The boss called Vindero.

" Execute the plan."

Vindero nodded and left.

- **01:00:00**

Vindero and his men waited in the heavily tinted limo parked on the sidewalk near the Liberty Park. It was near the Yuy residence and recent surveillance by the boss's men found that the Yuys liked to jog in the morning through the park. Vindero looked at his watch. It was about 5 A.M. Some of the men were yawning. They drank coffees to keep the sleep away. They practiced the routine and they felt confident that nothing would go wrong.

Meanwhile, in Yuy residence, both Heero and Noin got up from bed. It was Heero's turn to cook breakfast and he donned the apron and stepped into the kitchen. Noin on the other hand, changed to her shorts, and tank top. It was quite chilly outside, but she liked it that way. She wore the running shoes and Heero peeked around the corner.

" Hold on, I thought we were going together today after breakfast."

Noin smiled and pointed at Heero. Heero saw himself and found his pajama under the aprons.

" I'll be back."

Noin opened the door and began her usual three mile jog. The air was unusually clean around this neighborhood. Noin met some usual people also running, but in opposite direction.

" Hi."

They exchanged greetings and went back to their own course. Noin ran around the park twice, which almost no one managed to do. Noin had to admit though, that Heero still out do her as he ran three laps around the park. Noin stopped at the park route map displayed at the beginning of the course. She stretched out for the last time and ran again.

- **00:15:24**

Vindero was having a doubt. The target didn't appear with over thirty minutes of waiting. He was about to give up when the driver alerted him.

" Target approaching from front."

Vindero opened the car door and instructed Derasko to get ready. Derasko was one of the strong guy in his group. Vindero watched as Noin passed by the front door. When she was right in front of the open door, Derasko grabbed Noin by the waist and pulled her to the back seat of the limo. Noin screamed and struggled, then managed to get her left foot on the bottom frame of the car. She pushed herself and got free of the hands. While in mid air, she twisted her body and kicked the door with her right foot. The door slammed on Derasko's hand and the bones were crushed. He was screaming in pain.

" That bitch!"

Vindero opened the window and aimed his pistol. Noin was running toward trees. He had about three seconds before she could take cover. Vindero squeezed the trigger and the dart flew away from the gun. It impacted upon Noin's back. The tranquilizer inside was injected through the needle, entering the bloodstream and working fast on the body from the already high heart rate. Noin was already feeling hazy as the vision blurred. She hid behind a tree and looked back. She bumped into a branch and the piece of her tank top was torn. The men got out of their car and looked around. Noin tried to reach for the dart, but it was out of reach. The muscles began to relax and she fell to her knees. She struggled to get to her feet; however, the command given by her brain never processed. She soon lost consciousness. Vindero was walking by in the vicinity and heard a thud. He ran to the source of sound and saw Noin. He took out his radio.

" Got her."

The members of the gang picked her up and carried her into the limo. The driver looked around to make sure that nobody witnessed it. The limo then sped off in a gentle manner, to conceal their deed.

****

00:00:00

Heero finished dicing last potato for his skillet. It's been a while since he cooked and he wanted to make up for his missed shifts to Noin. His ears honed to the door and the gasping from Noin. He looked at his watch and then looked at the ingredients.

' Hm...'

Heero turned the stove on and placed the frying pan. He placed some cooking oils and then waited for the pan to heat up a bit. He closed the kitchen door a little to prevent the ever adventurous kids from invading the wrong territory. He could hear both of the babies crawling about and touching everything around. Some giggles from Jeniko reassured Heero as he placed the potatoes, bell peppers, and onions with cut chicken breasts. He stirred them around and then when the potatoes and the chicken meat were done, he placed them into two dishes and wiped the pan. He grabbed forks and placed them with the skillets and moved on to the breakfast of his kids. He grabbed a bottle of milk and poured them into the baby bottles. He opened the kitchen door and was greeted by two hungry children. As soon as they saw the bottles, they reached for them.

" Here you go."

Heero handed the bottles and picked them up and carried them to the dining table. He took a seat nest to them and looked at the clock. Noin was unusually late.

' What's going on?'

He waited for about thirty minutes and the skillets that gave pleasant aroma ceased its duties. The babies were sleeping on the floor, with the baby bottles on the ground next to them. Heero got up and carefully lifted the twins off the ground, then carried them to their cribs. After he walked down the stairs, he finished his breakfast and stored the leftover in the refrigerator.

' I wonder....'

Heero went into the master bedroom and changed. He then walked out the house and then ran through the usual jogging trails. He couldn't understand that Noin wasn't home. She usually finished her jogging by six. He walked ran for about twenty minute when he saw a spot with some reddish liquid. He kneeled and felt it with his fingers. Sure enough, it was blood.

' Huh?'

Heero looked around. There were trees to his left and the street to the right. He looked towards the trees and saw a gray fabric on the tree branch. He ran to the spot and saw many foot prints, along with the fabric that somehow looked familiar.

" Hm."

Heero got up to look around further then his cell phone rang.

" Hello?"

" Heero, the Gerver kid escaped about two days ago....."

Heero yelled at his friend.

" Why the hell are you telling me now, Trowa?!"

Heero sighed and apologized.

" I'm sorry. What is it that you're trying to say?"  
" We found his body."

" What do you mean?"

" Gerver's dead."

Heero thought for a moment. His wife was missing and the suspect whom he arrested had escaped, but turned up dead. Some thing was going on.

" Trowa, send Duo to my house."

" Why?"

" Noin's kidnapped."

On the other side, Trowa's face went white.

" What?"

" She went out for jog this morning, but never came back for breakfast."

" Alright. I'll send him over."

****

00:45:34

Duo arrived in front of the house and got out of his car with Hilde. Heero opened the door and greeted them.

" What's up?"

" I'm going down to the scene and I want you to take care of Hiroshi and Jeniko for me."

Hilde was puzzled.

" Where's Noin?"

Heero let them into the house and closed the door.

" She's been kidnapped."

Duo turned around.

" What do you mean?"  
" She's missing from her morning jog."

Duo pondered.

" Do you think Gerver......?"

" No, I don't think so. But I believe it was his friends."

Duo tried to step outside with Heero.

" I want you to stay here. Those guys might come here to get Hiroshi and Jeniko too."

Duo smirked halfway as he took out his gun.

" Good thing I've packed."

Heero grabbed Duo's shoulder.

" Please take care of them."

Duo nodded.

" Take care."

****

01:24:21

Heero arrived at the scene and found Trowa waiting for him. They walked to the waiting ambulance which the medical crew had a sour look of disapproval.

" Is this the guy?"

" Yes."

Trowa lifted the sheet and the face of Gerver appeared. Heero examined the body carefully.

" He was killed by neck injury."

The medical crew asked.

" How the hell do you know that? We know it was shooting that killed him."

Heero grabbed Gerver by the head and tilted to the right. With the cracking noise, the neck came back to its place.

" That's how."

The discouraged crew pulled the body into the ambulance and left the scene. Heero looked around the site for more clue and Trowa joined.

" You know, there's no more clues. We've searched."

Heero turned to Trowa.

" Whoever did that to Gerver is very strong."

" What do you mean?"

" Even though I put the neck back in its place directly, the guy who did it used the kid's right arm to do it."

Trowa's eyebrow went up.

" You're probably guessing who did it. The only answer I can give you is that there is one more of GES soldier alive other than me and Noin."

Trowa whistled at that. He took out his cigar and lit it. He puffed out some smokes and then turned his attention back to Heero.

" So...."

His voice trailed off as he realized Heero wasn't there. He then heard footsteps. Trowa saw Heero chasing a person to the woods.

" Shit!"

Trowa threw his cigar and followed Heero. He ran for ten minutes when he heard something breaking. Trowa soon arrived where Heero was with the person. The guy wore a brownish trench coat with black jeans and shirts underneath. He was screaming in pain and favoring his left leg. Heero stood in front and approached him slowly.

" What's up?"

Heero threw an object on to the ground. It landed in front of Trowa's foot. He picked it up and was surprised to find out what it was.

" It's a dagger, isn't it?"

" Yeah."

Heero bent down to pick the guy by the collars. He pushed him to the wall.

" Where is Noin?"

Trowa turned his attention away from the dagger to Heero. Heero asked again.

" Where is Noin?"

" ........"

Heero threw his right fist and the guy closed his eyes from fear. The fist missed the guy's head by about a quarter of an inch and the fist ripped a hole in the trunk of the tree.

" Where is she?!"

Trowa stood beside Heero, to prevent his friend from doing something that he would regret.

" Let him go. We'll just question him later at the HQ."

Heero still held the collars firm. He dragged the guy after Trowa took out the perpetrator's wallet. He found a license with his name, along with an ID badge.

" Heero, he's with the Presidential Protective Service!"

Heero stopped and knelt him down. He then reached behind and grabbed his pistol. He cocked it and then pointed toward the P.P.S. agent's head from front.

" I'll say it again. Where is Noin?"

" Who are you to accuse....."

" Wrong answer."

Heero pulled the trigger as he aimed his gun downward. The bullet struck upon the right thigh and the agent fell to the ground. The screaming filled the park as the C.O.T. operatives came in.

" What's going on?" asked a captain who became curious as to the gunshot and the person screaming in pain as he held his right thigh. Heero offered no answer, but to kneel down the agent again for his question. The pistol now aimed at the agent's right shoulder.

" This is the last time. Where is my wife!"

" ........."

Trowa watched Heero's eyes. The determination and the pure hatred filled the Prussian blue eyes and Trowa had to intervene.

" Stop it, Heero."

Heero looked up for a moment. Trowa was aiming his own pistol at Heero.

" Calm down. We can question him later. Now holster the pistol."

Heero's hands began to shake violently. The .50 caliber Desert Eagle was finally holstered after the seemingly long time of tension. The other operatives came in and cuffed the agent. Trowa came to Heero then grabbed his shoulder.

" It's okay, Heero. We'll find out. We also have to follow the law too."

****

3:12:34

Heero sat in a room next to the interrogation room. He sat in his chair and drank a can of coke which Trowa gave to him about ten minutes ago. He watched the TV screen which displayed the suspect interrogated by Wufei.

" Now, Mr.?"  
" Kendricks. Agent Kendricks of the Presidential Protective Service."

Wufei sat in front of Agent Kendricks. The agent gave no reaction to what was happening to him. He was sure that the person who hired him for the job would save him.

" Agent Kendricks. Were you involved in the kidnapping of former chief of Covert Operations Team, Lucrezia Noin Yuy?"

Agent Kendricks looked around Wufei. It was apparent that he didn't want to make any eye contacts. It also meant that he had something to hide. In the room next to them, Heero finished his soda and took his gun out. He ejected the magazine and looked at the chamber to make sure it was in perfect order. Just fifteen minutes ago, he went into his locker and got his other pistols and holsters out. He was in a mood to make someone pay. He wasn't even considering any forms of mercy right now.

At the same time, Noin regained her consciousness. As soon as her mind came back to reality, the body began to shiver.

' Where am I?'

She curled herself in a dark, cold, and damp place. She tried to get her eyes adjusted to the darkness when the door opened and the bright light shone upon her eyes. She squinted her eyes and saw two figures approaching. They appeared to be wearing a suit. They each grabbed her arms and dragged her off the room.

****

03:51:12

Heero got up from his seat and holstered every pistol he had.

" Where are you going?" asked Trowa. The last thing he ever wanted was to have Heero go in to the room again _with_ guns.

" I'm going to continue my conversation with Mr. Kendricks there."

Trowa got up.

" No, your not."

Heero walked to the door and opened it, then looked back.

" Stay out of my way."

Heero left and the door closed. Trowa could have called the security, but his sympathy held him back. He wasn't like his friend, he admitted to himself.

Heero entered the room and relieved Wufei, who grumbled and got out. He went into the room next to it and watched the process in TV. Heero first approached Agent Kendricks, then sat in front of him. The expression of the agent now changed. Instead of his former confidence, he began to tremble in fear. And like many other people, he didn't want to lose his life. Heero asked in a very low tone that would have sounded like growling.

" Where is my wife?"

The agent held his lips tight. All he needed to do was keep his mouth shut. Heero got up and came next to him.

" I was about to shoot you in this shoulder right?"

Heero held the right shoulder. The immense strength exerted by Heero's right hand began to stress the shoulder bones to their limits. Agent Kendricks groaned and finally gave up.

" .....You.......your wife is in the new Presidential residence..."

Heero let go and then turned around.

" Is the president involved in this?"

Agent Kendricks chuckled.

" Involved? Heh! He's the one who planned all this."

Heero exited the interrogation room when he was accompanied by Trowa.

" We'll assemble all the operatives and go."

Heero shook his head.

" No. It's me, he wants. Laem Xanderfield is a GES soldier. Even you guys would have hard time fighting him."

Trowa insisted.

" At least our top operatives...."

Heero scoffed.

" If you guys want to join me, go ahead. I'm going there now. By the way, I don't want many people coming in with me because it's my mission. I don't want anyone else's help."

Heero turned and ran through the hallway. Trowa watched his friend taking off into his suicide mission.

' ....And you don't want us to get implicated in the violation of the law....'

Heero hopped on to his car. It was the old green Mustang A.C. 200. He got it back from impound and then remodeled the inside. He got rid of the old steering wheel and gears, then switched them with the controls similar to a mobile suit. Personally, he was better with the mobile suit than a car. He turned the engine on and then applied full thrust. The gasoline guzzled into the V-12 engine and ignited, pushing the pistons to accelerate the vehicle to near 100 km per hour in mere four seconds. Heero entered the highway. He swerved around the other cars then saw the sign for the Presidential Residence. Heero saw the cars outside the residence. Heero exited the highway and stopped at the apartment block across the street. Heero exited the car and made sure that his guns were well hidden.

****

04:37:55

President Laem sat behind his desk, observing Noin struggling with the chains around her limbs. He got up from his seat and the agent near him followed. Laem stopped in front of Noin and cleared his throat to get her attention. Noin turned her sight around to see the President.

" Well, Mrs. Yuy. You're probably wondering why I've arranged your kidnapping."

Noin narrowed her eyes. Her eyes burned with rage. Laem eyed the agent and he left the room.

" The reason I arranged your kidnapping is for you to witness the death of your husband, Heero Yuy."

****

04:45:24

Heero entered the main building. He took about five steps when the security agent stopped him.

" You can't enter here!"

" Sorry."

Heero punched the agent in the stomach and while the agent bent down in pain, Heero connected the face with his knee. The agent flipped and then fell to the marble floor. The other agents took notice of the thud and turned around with their side arms in their hands, but they were too late. Heero already drew his first set of SOCOM IIIs and opened fire. The agents had no chance to aim their weapons as the bullets struck their bodies. They dropped their pistols or shotguns as their bodies without their souls dropped to the floor. After confirming that the floor was secure, Heero looked around for any way to get up. He saw a door to behind the front desk.

' Hm.'

Slowly, Heero walked to the door with his pistols still aimed. He arrived at the front desk and looked through the panels. There were several security camera images. He saw Noin through the camera #5. Laem was calling somewhere in the background. Heero turned around and pressed the button of the door. The door opened in front of him and revealed an elevator. Heero entered it and pressed the button for 10th floor. The elevator door closed and began to ascend. While going up, Heero ejected the magazines of his pistols to check the ammo. There were two round left in each guns. He had two more SOCOM IIIs and four more magazines excluding the ones already loaded in. He holstered his first pair and felt his back. His last pistol was ready, with two more magazines pocketed left to it.

****

04:46:15

While Heero was checking the monitor, Laem called in the heavy assault team of the Presidential Protective Service. They consisted of former street thugs, special forces members, and others who excelled in the art of warfare.

" I want you people waiting for the person in the roof of the building. There will be one person who will come out. I want you to eliminate him!"

" Sir!"

Laem replaced the phone and looked to Noin.

" I wonder how your husband will do with nearly thirty soldiers. I'm sure he'll just die."

Laem gazed at Noin's eyes. It told nothing. Nothing other than the look of death threat that he has seen so many times over the years. He turned around and stared at the monitors.

Unknown to Laem, Noin was working on the handcuffs. The chains were carefully examined by her fingers to find a weak spot. The fingers searched frantically for the welding spots that may come in handy.

****

04:50:29

Heero looked impatiently at the numbers that counted up. At the twentieth floor, the elevator suddenly stopped. Heero pushed the buttons again, but to no avail. Heero looked around for the hatch. He found one about five feet above him.

' Damn!'

Heero took out his pistols. He fired at the hatch door until it became very fragile. By this time, he spent another pair of magazines. He holstered them and jumped up. Punching through the severely weakened hatch and getting his upper body outside. He quickly extended his arms to brace himself. Soon he climbed up, standing on top of the elevator box. He looked around for any thing that may have caused the stoppage. He stepped toward the wire that connected the elevator to the motor. He crossed a tripwire that activated a small explosive charge attached to the metal wire. It disconnected and in split seconds, Heero grabbed the severed part of the wire. While climbing at an amazing speed, Heero looked up. The motor awaited to deliver him to his death. Heero quickly swung his body across to get the pendulum motion going. At the top floor, he let go of his hands and arced up for about three seconds. On his way down, he grabbed the ledge that connected to the roof. He jammed his fingers between the doors and opened them manually. He heard the crashing of the fallen elevator that echoed through out the narrow chamber.

' Whew!'

Heero pushed the ledge and raised his body. He rolled front and arrived at the roof. The roof was quite narrow compared to the base, thanks to the pyramid shape of the building. It was the only way to build a forty story building around this area. Heero walked slowly toward the ledge. He had to get to thirtieth floor, where the President was. He looked over and saw the small pool down on the ground. There was a place where the ski jumpers would have loved to jump out of. When he raised his head, he heard guns cocking from behind. He paused for a moment. His brain quickly estimated upon the number of individual cocking of weapons.

' About thirty, eh? Should be interesting.'

Heero jumped to the back of the central cooling system's exhaust vent. The thirty men squeezed the triggers and the bullet hit the concrete ledges behind Heero's feet. The value of presidency reflected greatly as Heero realized that the floor was marble. Heero stopped himself and took out his pistol. He had to play smart, and had to conserve his ammo. He held one SOCOM III and peeked around the corner. Two men with what looked like miniguns fired at him. Heero hid back and the bullets ripped one corner of the vent to shreds. The warm exhaust leaked out, creating a fog in the cold surrounding.

' Good.'

Heero used the fog and moved. Effectively flanking the two men. Heero shot them both in the back of their heads and then dragged the bodies away. The others fired at where Heero was. The bullets landed only three feet from where Heero was. He disarmed the dead men and shouldered the ammo packs. He then grabbed two miniguns and stood up. He kicked one of the body to the bullets' impact area. The bullets entered the dead corpse and the ricochets ceased. About ten men hustled to check the corpse. Heero waited for them and then as they entered his field of fire, He squeezed the triggers. Two miniguns spat out the bullets at the rate of six-thousand rounds per minute. Ten men fell to the ground as the minigun became empty. Heero dropped the ammo pack and the guns and ran to the bodies. He slid across the marble floor and grabbed a shotgun. He ended up in the opposite end and worked the pump action. The empty shell came out and loaded a fresh one. He turned around the corner and fired his shot gun. After only three shots, it became empty. Heero threw away the gun and took out his pistol from left side. With the pistol held by the left hand, Heero fired where he thought the others were taking cover. The top slide became stuck, exposing the barrel. Heero quickly ejected the magazine and fed another. While doing so, he heard the yelling from the likely leader.

" Hey! You fight well! What's your name?"

Heero yelled in reply.

" Heero Yuy!"

Heero moved from his position and began to approach the others. It was easy once they started talking. His ears ranged and positioned the source and Heero saw the first of the remaining opponents. He holstered his pistol and crept up behind him. He wrapped his hand around the opponent's mouth and hit the pressure point. The body became limp and Heero gently laid the body down. He moved in the direction he was headed. Soon he took out twelve additional opponents. The leader was still babbling on. Talking about how it wasn't personal. Heero thought otherwise. He took out everyone other than the leader. He crept up behind the remaining one. Heero saw the Leader. He was about forty and had beard. He was still talking.

" ........well, are you the Gundam pilot?!"

Heero answered in a very low tone.

" Yeah."

The leader panicked and turned to Heero. Heero hit the leader's right wrist with his right palm, disarming the opponent. He then jammed his left fist into the leader's stomach. The bearded man fell to his knees and gasped for air. Heero watched the man raise his head and stare at him.

" H......How?"

" You mean, how I took out others? That's simple. With your babbling, I located you and I took out others one-by-one."

The man growled in anger. He had never been insulted in his life and he wasn't about to start now.

" What are you going to do?"

" Take this!"

The man took out his knife and thrust upward, getting up and the same time. Heero backed up and with cold, empty expression, grabbed the wrist with his right hand and used the left hand to strike the inside the elbow. While the forearm naturally bent, Heero twisted it and stabbed the man in the stomach. After that, Heero let go and watched the man die slowly. Heero drew his pistols and laid them on the floor. He then checked the ammunitions for each. He had no more rounds for SOCOM IIIs and he had three magazines for his .50 Desert Eagle. He holstered everyone of them and looked around the roof. There weren't any object to use to get down.

' Damn!'

Heero gazed down at the elevator shaft. Only way left was to climb his way down.

' Well, here goes nothing.'

Heero looked around for any ladder. He found one across his side of the shaft, about three meters away. Heero stepped back then with the running start, jumped onto the ladder. He made sure nothing fell and climbed down the ladder.

****

05:48:32

Laem watched the monitor, where it focused on Heero climbing down the elevator shaft.

" Aaaaaaaagggggghhhhh!"

He turned around and faced Noin.

" Well, I guess you might prove useful..."

Laem dragged her to the next room. It was full of mirrors. While walking behind these mirrors, Laem stopped and tied Noin behind one of them.

" You'll pay for this!"

" Shut up."

Laem drove his fist into her stomach. Noin gasped and then felt another blow against her neck. Slowly she drifted into sleep. Laem smiled, then placed duct tape over Noin's mouth, then covered her with vest, loaded with C-4s.

" Hm...."

He walked to the middle of the room and then placed a flat panel. It blended into the wooden floor, and Laem smiled in satisfaction. He then went back to where Noin was and placed her near the corner. After accomplishing that, Laem took a vest of his own and wore it. With the click from his wrist, the vest became transparent, and then cloaked Laem.

****

05:49:34

Heero stopped at the door with the sign, 10. He jammed his fingers between the doors and split them wide. The door opened and Heero jumped in and took out his pistol. He swept through the corridors and turned right. Following the blue signs that told the location of his target, Heero arrived at the President's room. He leaned against to the wall, then listened for any sound. Only the silence, and racing thoughts greeted him. Heero now stood in front of the door and kicked it open. The oak door's locking mechanism broke from the tremendous force applied and swung open. Heero saw nothing in front of the sights of his gun. He lowered his pistol and entered the room, then saw a light coming through the room next to the office.

' What the?'

Heero raised his pistol again and slowly entered the room. He saw reflections of himself all around him. He looked around, and in doing so, arrived at the middle of the room. He felt his left foot stepping on something and the loud beeping came from in front of him. The beeping was overshadowed by the laughter.

" Hahahaha! Oops! I guess you stepped on the trigger."

Heero turned his head toward the source of the sound, while carefully twisting his left foot.

" Laem, what are you up to?"

" Oh, you remembered me after all. I thought you would have forgotten about me by now."

Heero heard the door closing behind him along with the locking.

' Shit.'

Heero now tried to focus to the source of beeping. He wanted to make sure it wasn't a landmine. Laem watched the predicament that Heero was in and spoke.

" Don't worry. It's not a mine. But......it does detonate about ten blocks of C-4s that are in Noin's vest. She looked so cold, and I took liberty to get her warm."

Heero smirked for a minute.

" I suppose you'll kill me and marry her yourself?"

" Heh! May be. I haven't decided about her yet, but....."

Laem dashed toward Heero.

" In your case, I'll finish you off for sure!"

Laem punched Heero's pistol away with his right hand, then connected his left fist to Heero's abdomen. The pistol landed in front of Heero's feet and he knelt to pick it up. By this time, Laem took cover by standing in front of one of the mirrors. Heero got up and aimed his pistol. He then refocused his hearing to the beeping. It was right in front of him. He turned around and shot the mirrors that were behind him. After he spent his first magazine, he quickly fed another. Laem snuck up behind Heero and punched his side. Heero groaned and shot another seven mirrors. He had only seven more bullets left and there were about ten mirrors left.

" Be careful, Heero. You might shoot your wife." taunted Laem.

Heero felt like beating Laem, but the thought about the trigger stopped him.

While this was going on, Noin awoke. She heard the beeping from the vest and tried to reach for it. The chains around her wrist jingled and both Laem and Heero became alerted.

" I guess she's awoke. Well, I guess we can start talking about how the hell it all started, eh?"

Heero shot the mirrors until his gun became empty, leaving only three mirrors near Noin.

" Okay, go ahead. I don't know why you're doing this thing anyways."

Laem cleared his throat and began.

" As you know, I am also GES soldier, and you are the prototypes of each batch. Well, after the second batches were created, the scientists in the project went further. They worked to create much better soldier for the Alliance Terrestrial Force Infantry Units. Soon after their work ended in success, the funding was canceled in favor of the mobile suit forces. I was the infant and the prototype for the third batch that was never born. They also input some information into my genes. The mission of killing you, Heero. I was created only to kill you."

Heero dropped his empty pistol to the floor. He raised his head and stared at the remaining mirrors.

" Why? Why am I chosen for elimination?"

" Because I am better than you. I have no need for night vision goggle, or thermal goggles because I can see them. I can see the IR spectrums as well as normal spectrums of light. I was meant to replace the second batch. But....I only have to kill you because you've killed your own brothers and sisters. After that, my mission is over."

Heero became frustrated, and he mocked Laem.

" So, why do you use the stealth gear?"

Laem turned the stealth off and threw away the vest. He began to crack his knuckles and his neck. After he was loosened up, Laem approached Heero.

" I'm going to enjoy this..."

Heero took his stance.

" Whatever you say....."

The two men stared at each other from merely two meters away.

" I saw your service record, that you know kung-fu, tae-kwon-do, and karate. It's going to be interesting."

Heero took off the jacket and the stance for karate.

" Come on. I'm waiting."

Laem threw a jab with his left hand and Heero blocked it. Heero grabbed Laem's hand and thrust his right fist, but it came short for his full weight was not behind it. Laem closed in and struck Heero's stomach with his left knee. Heero gasped and kneeled down. The tremendous strength nearly broke Heero's lower ribs.

Behind the three mirrors, Noin jumped and unhooked the chains from the ceiling with her feet. She fell to her side and groaned in pain. She slowly raised herself and wiggled around to get the vest off. She stopped, then skipped over the tied arm and brought her hand to the front. She now unzipped the vest and took it off with ease. She heard the noise behind the mirrors and she peeked around the corner.

Heero was having a hard time with Laem. He could neither have his opponent get close, nor away. And the moment Laem get hold of his leg would be the end for Noin. Thus, Heero dodged the attacks initiated by Laem. Heero ducked left and right to avoid the incoming fists and slid side to side to evade the kicks. Amidst the furious battle, Heero saw Noin holding the vest. Heero began to move backward, to give Noin some room to dispose the bombs. Noin saw this and began to disconnect the blocks of C-4 from the vest. One by one, the detonator came off with skill that would exceed any bomb specialist in the S.W.A.T. Often she heard the groaning from Heero. Her hands became damp with sweat, and wiped them against her hips. The anxiety and uncertainty began to affect Noin. Perspirations slid down from her face and at the last block, Noin moved her trembling fingers to disengage the detonator from the block. She tore the rubber coating around the wire and then used the broken mirror to disconnect the wire. The twist of thin copper wires came loose, and the bomb died. Noin sighed and wiped the sweat from her face. It was safe, for now.

While receiving blows that overwhelmed him, Heero glimpsed past Laem and saw Noin smiling. Heero blocked the fist that was aimed at his stomach and twisted his body to the left. He raised his right foot and kicked Laem on the chest. With the blow, Laem flew back about five feet, then slid on the marble floor for another five. Laem crashed into the wall, and made a huge dent. He got up, refusing to tend his wound on his head and took his stance. Heero spat out the blood and wiped his mouth. He was now free to do whatever he wanted. He made fist and raised then to about shoulder level, left one in front of the right. At the same time, his left foot slid to the front. He then smiled at Laem.

" Are you ready to die?"

Laem raised his eyebrow. Surely Heero didn't want to take the foot off the switch, thought Laem. The next move surprised him.

Heero ran to toward him, taking his left foot off the switch. Laem covered himself from the direction Noin was on, but felt nothing. When he realized that there was something wrong, it was too late. Heero kicked Laem in the face with his left foot, then twisted his body and came down with his right fist. Laem rolled back and Heero missed by an inch. The marble floor was cracked and Heero slowly got up.

" How.......?"

Laem looked to his right. Noin was over on the other side of the room with the vest. In front of her feet were the blocks of C-4.

" You bitch!"

Laem made a run toward Noin. In the midst of his course, he saw something going past then felt Heero's left foot in his stomach. Noin backed off and Heero connected his right foot on Laem's upper chest. It broke the collar bones and Laem groaned in pain. Heero placed his left foot closer to the wall, all the while his right foot still connected to Laem. As Heero got closer, Laem felt his feet leave the floor. He was up against the wall, and supported only by his neck on Heero's foot.

" Well Laem, you think you can accomplish your mission?"

While Heero was looking up, Laem reached into his pocket and took out a spherical object. He pulled the pin out and raised his hand, putting it in his opponent's view.

" Yeah."

Heero's eyes widened, then he put his weight on his right foot, it crushed the Laem's vertebrae which at that moment, Laem dropped the grenade. Heero turned around and ran toward the window. He grabbed Noin's hand and then held her in his arms. He crashed through the window and as his body contacted the numerous windows, the grenade exploded. It launched shrapnel and pieces of glass which began to fall down in front of Heero. He was leaned against the windows, sliding down the angled wall of the pyramid like building. He looked to his left and saw Noin. It looked as if she was frightened. Possibly at the fact that they were about twenty stories above the ground and were gaining speed exponentially. When he saw the pieces of glass getting close to him, he raised Noin and held her with his two arms. The glass pieces bounced around and cut through Heero's arms, pants, and back. After a few moment, they were about five stories above the ledge that would launch then into the air.

" Hang on!"

Heero lifted his legs and finally launched into the air, with Noin by his side. They saw a pool and they landed inside the pool, with water rising over five feet. When they both went above water. A cop was holding his pistol at them.

" Don't move!"

Noin tried to explain, but he still didn't let up.

" I said don't move!"

****

06:14:14

Soon the other cops arrived and dragged them out of the pool. They dragged Heero to the hood of the police car and lied him flat against it. The then handcuffed him, and read him his rights. Noin was attended by paramedics, which they talked to Noin about whether she was okay. Noin turned to one of them.

" That's my husband. Where are you taking him?"

" He's going to jail, ma'am. For assassinating the president. Don't worry, he can't hurt you anymore."

Noin became frustrated.

" What do you mean?! I was kidnapped by the president's men!"

When paramedics turned to see Heero, he was gone with the police car.

****

1 Week

The trial began in the Delta district of the Pacifist City. Heero stood in front of the judge with his lawyer after the jury reached a verdict. The head of the jury rose.

" On the charge and specification of voluntary man slaughter the jury finds Heero Yuy, guilty."

The lawyer's head drooped down. He thought that he was going to save his client from any punishment. Heero turned to his lawyer.

" It's okay, Quatre. You did your best."

The judge now acquired the attentions from the defense.

" Mr. Yuy. Although you voluntarily murdered president Xanderfield, given the circumstance that the president kidnapped Mrs. Yuy will play favor on you. For your sentence, I will decide upon 6 years of hard labor and confinement in the Colony D-14235 penitentiary. Case closed!"

The judge slammed the gavel and then left the courtroom. The officers came to escort Heero, but Noin stopped them for a moment. Noin held Heero then looked into his eyes. She nodded as she realized his concerns and stepped back. Heero could see tears flowing down her eyes, which Heero could not help her with..

" We'll see each other again. I promise."

The cops took Heero away and Noin collapsed on to the courtroom floor, wailing with her pain.

****

6 Years

Noin stood in front of the sixth terminal of the spaceport. Two children lingered by her side, playing with their toys. A female voice came over the intercom.

" Flight C1289 out of Colony D-14235 is now arriving at gate 3 of terminal 6."

Noin led the kids to the gate 3. Many people were already coming out, and Noin watched carefully to find the familiar face. Many people were businessmen, who came back from a large conference that was hosted in Colony D-14235. Among them, she found a man with long hair, that extended to about two feet. It was tied like a ponytail and the bangs covered the upper part of the face. Noin stopped in her tracks, and the kids noticed their mother's rest and looked up. They saw Prussian blue eyes behind quite long bangs. The man was looking at their mom.

" Heero?"

The man nodded.

" Heero!"

Noin embraced him and wept. It has been a long time, which she waited and waited for an infinite amount of time. Noin sniffled and then backed off. She then pointed to two kids who peeked their heads around Noin's legs.

" Well, here they are. Jeniko and Hiroshi."

Heero kneeled down, and watched the twins.

" Hi."

Jeniko hid behind Noin's leg, but Hiroshi raised his hand. He brushed Heero's bangs away and saw the familiar face. A face that has been with his mother in the pictures.

" Daddy!"

Hiroshi embraced his father and Jeniko came out of hiding. She also joined her brother.

" Okay, daddy's here."

Heero picked them up and stood in front of Noin.

" I been waiting for long time for this...."

Heero wiped Noin's tears.

" And now I'm here. You are joys of my life, and I will never abandon you."

Heero leaned over and kissed Noin, and walked with her and twins out of the terminal to his house, where his joy of life will continue where it left off.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWGundam WingWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Gundam W characters are property of Sunrise & Sotsu. Other characters belong to me.

I'll probably write a prequel to Gundam Wing: Covert Operation. I hope that would explain how C.O.T. came to be. Well, see you later folks. I hope you enjoyed the story. **Wing Knight**


End file.
